


Alien friends and the Greater beings

by RichardJohnson



Category: Babylon 5, Doctor Who, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen, Vorlons - Freeform, Yith, timelords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardJohnson/pseuds/RichardJohnson
Summary: Feline aliens watch the meetings of the hyper advanced Humans and the elder races of the galaxy





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome

The occultist and his soldier friend crept into the lounge overlooking the assembly hall, light footed they crept past the couches to the balcony, going on their stomachs to stretch and look into the hall. Each tried to keep as unseen as they could but the soldier was a big fellow. The two feline aliens dressed in their odd little suits looked out of place amongst the fresco above or the futuristic view from the balcony.  
A small group of humans were the only occupants as they awaited the aliens the fleet had been buzzing about.  
Huge organic ships that could turn invisible with technology far more advanced than space nation.  
"What was it the human had called it? On the scale thing he talked about?" asked the soldier.  
"K3?!" said the occultist. His friend nodded.  
"So these are the boys we'd need to worry about if the humans weren't around" said the soldier, as a matter of fact.  
"Indeed. We'd be no match. They have planet killers and weapons to which we'd have no defence."  
"Let's hope they're hospitible and not neighbourly" said the soldier.  
"Oh?!" said the occultist, a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Neighbours pop over and like to interfere."  
The occultist smirked but the arrival of a green ship drew his attention back to the hall. It looked more like sea creature, its pronged front and bulbous rear reminded him of the crustaceans on the bottom of the sea of his hometown.  
"He said they're dead things."  
"They are" the occultist replied "entombed in suits with robot brains, their ghosts are trapped here by means we can not fathom. I think he called it Ascended."  
"Sounds like necromancy."  
As the new aliens descended a ramp that had emerged from the ships side. They looked a lot like the humans first had. A large suit but with long capes, a single eye on the front of their helmets. One of the humans strided forth and the occultist recognised the human commander. One of the new aliens looked thier way and the soldier had to fight the idea it was looking at them. Until the human commander turned thier way too and seemed to laugh.  
"Thier not looking at us right?" asked the soldier.  
The occultist saw one of the new aliens wave a machine arm in thier direction. He stood up and waved back.  
"Well at least they're not mad."


	2. Walkers of time

"What do we know about these aliens?" asked the soldier.  
He, the occultist and their mariner friend were in the balcony lounge overlooking the assembly hall. This time they knew they could be there, so they didn't sneak in. The marinet helped himself to a glass from the decanter on the table.  
"They're old, possibly pre-Big bang and they all have 4d exposure. Our human friend was saying part of the second axis of time affects them heavily. They've suffered significant exposure so if they died they wouldn't stay dead. He looked quite horrified by it" said the occultist.  
"Aw dang, its some of our vintage. Not a drop of the good human stuff from the bars" complained the mariner.  
"Focus man, they'll be here soon and back home will want to know" said the soldier.  
"Okay, okay so these are from our galaxy right?"  
"Yes, from some fabled lost homeworld" said the occultist.  
"And they can move through time, physically, not like the other lot?"  
"Yes. Which means they're quite advanced. Its impossible to physically move through time unless you have a colossal amount of power and mass together. Natural fractures are easily made by the cosmos but its hard to replicate" said the occultist.  
"And the natural ones are responcible for monster & ancient beast sightings and displaced people?" said the soldier.  
"Very so, the other elder race we saw could travel by mind through time but getting matter here is another problem" said the occultist.  
"Like the issue with the magical teleporting that the blonde lass explained?" said the mariner.  
"Yes" said said the occultist sharply looking at the mariner as he sat down on the couch nearest the balcony.  
"What?!"  
"Stop trying to get in with every alien you meet, you only make them uncomfortable."  
The mariner and the soldier both rasped and laughed as the occultist rolled his eyes. Again the humans were waiting in the huge assembly hall. 7 figures and the occultist was sure one would be the human commsnder. He hadn't came down on them last time and seemed okay with them doing this again. Occasionally thet saw a look in their direction from the human group.  
Suddenly a metallic room slowly seemed to appear out of thin air. No brightness from teleporting, nor air displacement or boom from matter teleport. Nanja wasn't sure what to make of it.  
"Is that them?" said the soldier beside him on the balcony.  
"They're here" said the occultist.  
"Eh? I didn't hear a rocketship engine?"  
The mariner got up from the couch and stood beside them. A hatch opened on the room and nine figures emerged, not all the same species. But 3 wore red with had golden plaques behind thier heads.  
"So these are the ancient aliens, how'd they keep finding them?" asked the mariner.  
The soldier pointed them out and the occultist nodded, turning to his friends question.  
"The first ones they approached thier space, the second they found moving in time and these they found from distress beacons."  
"Still good friends with the human?" asked the mariner.  
"His friend actually, the dull one."  
"Who are the other aliens? Pets?" said the soldier.  
"Apparently friends."  
"Might remind you, that's what they call us" said the soldier.  
He grinned as he looked out at the higher beings. The occultist and the mariner exchanged a worried glance.


	3. Eerie trumpet

This time they had been invited to the lounge overlooking the assembly hall. The cat aliens sat with hot beverages on the couches waiting for the new arrivals.  
"So they're time travellers but they never move physically from where they are, just their souls do?" said the old man.  
His younger friend sat wide eyed at the revelation he had just heard, and in a place of wonders it was getting harder to shock occultists but nether the less he was stunned.  
"Might want to close your mouth dear boy otherwise you might let one of the guests in."  
"They possess people's bodies through time!? Like time devils?" asked the occultist.  
"Its worse, they exchange souls. Your still connected otherwise you'd loose your memories as would they. Although if something were to happen to your body you might find yourself with someone else's memories trapped in a distant time" said the old man.  
The Occultist looked stricken, the old man guessed it was the bane of every occultist to loose their mind and knowledge.  
"According to our human friends they create a 6d shadow in your mind and theirs which acts as a mental copy so you have your memories" said the old man.  
"Like a photo?" said the occultist.  
"Yes or one of those flopping disks we've made back home."  
"Time invaders huh?" said the occultist sourly.  
"Damn it, their our guests and one day the humans will be gone which leaves us with them. So we best make friends before someone else does. Same goes for the first lot you saw" said the old man.  
The humans were waiting in the middle of the assembly hall. A group of eight including 3 security, armed and dangerous, assumably escorting the human commander. The occultist peaked out and returned to the couch.  
"How goes it with the floating cape things?"  
"Damned if I know, the prime minister met with them. Apparently there wasn't much talking, not from their side so I hear" said the old man.  
"Reminds me of that damn urn" said the occultist.  
"Ah the bungalow incident. You've become quite notorious with the new members reading your debrief. Have you seen any more of him, it?" said the old man.  
"No and I've requested repeatedly" said the occultist.  
Looking at him, the old man merely shrugged. They bother drank heartedly.  
"They had one of us at the meet with the prime minister" added the old man, watching the occultist's surprised eyes.  
"Who was she?"  
"Don't know, apparently she was grown on thier homeworld" said the old man.  
"Grown?" said the occultist, a frown on his face.  
"Yes. She was apparently more talkative. Can't imagine what the boys up top thought of that, a gesture or an affront."  
A boom came from outside the lounge and air was drawn into the assembly hall. At first the occultist thought it was a decompression, like the humans had warned him about in his induction training. Until everything became calm. He was first to clamber to the balcony only to be terrified by what he saw. A huge behemoth of tentacle and claw coming from a mound. He cocked upright upon seeing it but the humans looked like they were talking.  
"One minute" said the old man wiping off some spilled drink from his shirt. The occultist turned and grabbed him, the old man didn't need to see it.  
"What's up with you, what's wrong?"  
Before the occultist could answer a queer bellowing rang throughout the hall, like a trumpet not right but huge in propotion.  
"Best we leave this one alone" he said.  
"Something unnerved y-" the old man was cut short by the queer bellowing. Seeing his friends nervous eyes he smiled.  
"I'll just read the report."  
They sat down on the couches and drank some more warm wine. The old man regaled him with a story of the blue berries that made up their beverages and only occasionally did they hear that strange trumpet.


End file.
